Follow The Star Then I'll listen
by Heinous Harlequin
Summary: Kanaya turns Eridan into the living undead and he has to follow her e cares for the new disoriented servant and helps him pick up the pieces, she begins to learn things about him and that he's not what he at first appeared to be. Shitty summary Kaneri pairing moirails but I might change to matespirt.


Hello I am Heinous Harlequin it is not a reference to batman in any shape or form. I just think clowns are cool. This is kind of a Kaneri what if story at the moment it's just like a vampire and slave thing 'do my bidding and shit' sorry if Eridan or Kanaya is out of character and any grammar mistakes. I suck with punctuation. I am planning on it being pale but if you the readers want a slightly longer story ending in a kiss I will need some reviews please. I do not own Homestuck the genius responsible for that is Andrew Hussie.

**You are Kanaya**

violet that was the colour that painted the walls and floors another one down for the count sawed in half though you couldn't help but to feel a little pity for the fool considering the amount of clowns there is in this game he probably was the biggest joke considering there is quite a bit of preposterous things they've went through like the universe being a frog, turning into a rainbow drinker, Aradia turning into a frog ghost then a robot and now a fairy

Not to mention having a peculiar feeling that the puppet you fixed might be an actual living thing or maybe only a metaphorical projection of how everybody and everything is nothing more than a puppet being controlled by a higher power that is too a puppet though technically that is true it is more than likely that the higher power has already intended us to fail and that is the reason that bro cal makes you kind of uncomfortable.

So it brings you to the sawed in half Eridan maybe he knew this, though the idiot considered that he can change things by betraying us even if he did destroy the matriorb and killed Feferi and blinded Sollux. He tried to kill the people who he blamed for his misfortune including you. Ironically (stupid hipster) he promised that when he killed all the land dwellers he'd spare you However you were the only land dweller he ever killed. Maybe we were all to blame for this mishap.

Poor sap was all alone always tried to get somebody to help him. Be there for him but constantly came off an needy and arrogant sort of kicked down, even you were rather harsh in a manner of speaking to him. Possibly if he dropped the high and mighty "I'm a Highblood Seadweller'' position given that it hardly is an issue. Perhaps he had but we were too busy to notice his desperate pleas and waning sanity as Highbloods are easily predisposed to temper.

Your chainsaw turns into a lipstick and you use the mixed jade and Amethyst make up on yourself you kind of like the colour purple is looks like a colour with plenty of creativity behind it and is rarely used. It doesn't tribute additional colours giftedly and sits superior. I guess it's the approach of the opinion that is-

"Oh My This Blood, It Is Utterly Delectable" You look down at Eridan on the ground suddenly he looks more appealing and appetizing like a five star meal a very high blood indeed very smooth with a perfect balance of sweet and saltiness, while it also had a bitter flavor as well very unusual. It was only more intoxicating, your rainbow drinker impulses seem to want to take every last drop he had even if you know that he's better left to rot like he always have been.

That sounded insensitive you ponder your ideas for a long time. Well good blood can't go to waste, on the other hand you don't want to give him any satisfaction, but he's dead! The violet fluid mocks you Well it is painfully obvious, go ahead you drink the blood. Your fangs unsheathe like sliver daggers but that won't be necessary. There is blood everywhere so you lap the blood from his face why may you ask?

_number 1 this isn't smut so go home find another fanfiction jegus and number 2 This will be no more than moirailegance not matespiritship if you don't like it than go get yourself a nice helping of Shut up _

so after some silly self indulgence from somebody who shall now shut up with her bowl of fuck off marshmallows and who gives a shit grain pieces _I don't like Lucky charms_

**Be the dead guy**

_You can be the dead guy because frankly I don't give a damn_

Meanwhile, in the death/dream bubble, you wander aimlessly in a vacant plane.

You are familiar with this area, but never before have had it felt this emotively forlorn. On most occasions you dreamt of places you were familiar, although only with a small amount of minor changes as you begin or desire to forget the more it shapes to fit your delusions to save the ever exhausting reason. You assume that since you don't need incentive since you will no longer intermingle with other trolls or perhaps a punishment for being worthless, though it doesn't feel any different from your customary deplorable existence. Have you been dead and you have only just realized this. Did it take you to be destroyed physically to see that you've never been anything? No .Your guesses, other people noticed and looked in disgust of the abomination.

You continue to theorize something distracting to keep your mind away from the crude morbid thoughts. You Feferi ex moirail killed why? In a fit of selfish rage? Mindless revenge? Hopeless emptiness? This is killing your pride and self esteem if you had any to begin with. You continue to ponder.

You feel an unnatural tug pulling on you what is that? You tread carefully toward it. The white glowing light seemed to have no source it held a sense of ambiguity. However, It was magnetizing, hypnotizing, enthralling, invigorating, almost blissful like a moth to a flame you can't help but to follow it. The light also seemed unnatural like it shouldn't be there a sense of dread, terror? Well in this dull bubble of eternal boredom or weird radiant object? Well you have nothing barter you lost the game, So you pursue it and step into the beam.

Well I hope You enjoyed this story this is obviously chapter 1 I have more already written. Leave me a review or message if you want more and I will gladly suffice. Quickly and snappily. Please excuse Eridan's OOC behavior I tried my best and research a bit about aquarius horoscope. I myself is not an a aquarius but a Virgo. I feel that Kaneri should be a pairing that should be explored and it's not fair that he was killed off so easily and is hated and made fun of. I'd rather them as moirails but at the moment I am sitting on a line of decisions. I stated earlier no smut.

Please Review or something I wish to get at least 3 to put more chapters!


End file.
